


彼异界运动会（番外）

by kqbsdq



Category: BEJ48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq
Summary: 车慎入
Relationships: 璇慧
Kudos: 10





	彼异界运动会（番外）

"段艺璇！段艺璇！..."

段艺璇这只柯基的腿虽然短但是频率可快了。短跑一骑绝尘。引来一众迷妹的欢呼。

"段艺璇前辈..."

宁轲也是这些迷妹之一。在终点处为段艺璇递上了毛巾。宁轲表面上看是波澜不惊，心里是万般地惊喜。

"宁轲。"

段艺璇太兴奋了给宁轲这个小后辈来了一个抱抱。

宁轲的心跳都快要暂停了。段艺璇前辈不仅记得她的名字，还和她这般的亲近。要知道宁轲是个刚刚分化的Omega。如果段艺璇前辈也喜欢自己的话也不是不可以...

在宁轲不自觉地情况下，她的信息素外泄了。淡淡的麝香味被段艺璇吸进了鼻腔。

本就处在亢奋状态的段艺璇一下子有了反应。在自己快要控制不住时，段艺璇在回到候场区后悄悄地跑进了更衣室。

更衣室

在比赛正如火如荼进行时，段艺璇和胡晓慧却在这里做着不可描述的事。

"段艺璇你真厉害啊。"

胡晓慧贴着段艺璇的后背，揉搓起这只柯基的翘屁屁。  
运动短裤松松垮垮的，估计是没段艺璇的号。

"没穿啊？"

胡晓慧马上发现了不对劲。

段艺璇洗完澡出来就被胡晓慧抵在衣柜的门上了。

"你内裤呢？"

"你放开！"

段艺璇难为情地抓住了胡晓慧伸进自己裤角的手。

"不会是落在哪个小姑娘那了吧？"

胡晓慧今天吃了一肚子醋。段艺璇和宁轲的互动在候场区的胡晓慧看在眼里。

段艺璇回来后也没给自己打个招呼就偷偷摸摸跑进了更衣室。

"你胡说！明明在这呢！"

段艺璇气到跳脚，她可是一心一意胡晓慧的，胡晓慧这什么意思！

在段艺璇没过脑子的愤怒中，段艺璇暴露了什么。段艺璇把揣怀里的小内举到了胡晓慧面前。

段艺璇十分具有少女心的粉色小内上有着一大滩不明液体。

胡晓慧一看，段艺璇今天这是要死这儿了。

段艺璇还没意识到自己掉皮了的时候就被胡晓慧按着脑袋压在了衣柜边上的长椅上。

"段艺璇你混蛋！"

段艺璇居然对着别的女人，胡晓慧火冒三丈。

"我哪有！我只是..."

段艺璇回想起自己小内上的那滩东西的由来一下子没了底气。

"没话说了吧，我就知道你不会安分。"

按理说段艺璇这种强大的Alpha身边总是不缺人的，但目前为止胡晓慧知道的和段艺璇有过关系的人就她一个。

段艺璇有她不知道的秘密了。胡晓慧怎么能容忍这种事发生。

"是宁轲对吧。"

胡晓慧骑在了段艺璇的背上。双手大胆伸进了短裤内，捏起了柯基的性感屁屁。段艺璇知道自己这次是凶多吉少了，还是从实招了吧。

"就是不小心没忍住就那样了。"

"段艺璇你这是要的还不够啊，才没多久呢，你就又想了。"

段艺璇能感受到胡晓慧整个人是越来越阴沉了。

"晓慧我下次再也不会这样了，你就饶了我这次吧。"

"让饶了你？你想得美！"

胡晓慧狠狠在段艺璇的屁屁上咬了一口。胡晓慧完成了一件她一直想做的事。柯基的屁屁无论是手感还是口感都格外地出色。

"啊啊啊！"

段艺璇的哀嚎声响彻天际。

"你是要把所有人引到这里来吗？我们的一姐。"

"你要是不想让人看到自己丢人的样儿就闭嘴。"

段艺璇都快要疼到哭出来了。为了自己的面子还不能喊出来。

"胡晓慧你不要这样，我没有那个意思，只是因为Omega的信息素。"

段艺璇不解释还好，这一解释就把自己往悬崖上推了。

"Omega的信息素都出来了。"

胡晓慧平静得可怕，但是在下一秒，段艺璇的短裤被一把扯下，手指顺着臀部的弧线滑进了段艺璇紧闭的小穴。段艺璇的短腿那个扑腾的啊，但再怎么都没用。

"胡晓慧...疼..."

段艺璇的脸一下就白了。胡晓慧几乎要把她的整个手掌都塞进来了，温热狭窄的小穴被塞得满满当当的。这个地方胡晓慧之前也不怎么爱搞。

"没弄你后面算好的了。"

听不出胡晓慧任何的情绪波动。段艺璇这次是难逃一劫了。

段艺璇暴露在空气中的翘臀上还有一圈红色的牙印。胡晓慧在同一个地方又咬了上去。段艺璇这下疼得脸都变形了。胡晓慧咬完后，对着柯基的翘臀轻轻地用舌头舔了几下。段艺璇这东西质感太好了。

"知道错了吗？"

"我没错！"

段艺璇的犟脾气这个时候上来了。被胡晓慧这样对待她反驳不了太憋屈了。

"还不认错是吧。"

胡晓慧离开了段艺璇的腰身。段艺璇这才可以自由活动了，不过她这一动可遭罪了。下面是真疼。忍着疼刚爬起来，就被胡晓慧掐住了下巴。胡晓慧直直地撞上段艺璇的嘴。发疯地啃咬着，段艺璇的唇舌毫无防备被卷入了这场恶战。胡晓毫无章法地吻着，只是想要掠夺。

按着段艺璇竭力反抗的头，胡晓慧埋在了段艺璇的脖颈处。上面还带着未干的水渍，刚洗完香喷喷的。胡晓慧用虎牙轻轻撕磨着，舌尖划过。段艺璇的某个点被胡晓慧触动了。从脖子扩散到全身的酥麻感。段艺璇下意识地想要推开。这一推让胡晓慧的火气又窜上来了。

段艺璇的腺体就遭了殃。闭合起来的那道缝胡晓慧用牙给直接刺入进去。

"啊..."

段艺璇小声呜咽着。

青柠的味道胡晓慧吃了满嘴，不甜，酸死了。胡晓慧柔软的小舌侵入被迫打开的腺体中上下扫荡着。

段艺璇被人为进入发情期了，大事不妙。胡晓慧抢先一步抓住了刚探出头的小小段。

"胡晓慧...嗯..."

段艺璇的身子一下软了下来，自己的家伙被胡晓慧那套手法吃死了。龟头的马眼被揉搓出了透明液体，夹紧双腿，段艺璇的眼神逐渐变得迷离，胡晓慧轻轻一推就倒了下去。

段艺璇充满欲望地看着胡晓慧压上来的身子，挺起的肉棒好像蹭过了胡晓慧下身的软肉。段艺璇下身的肉棒胀得越来越厉害了。

胡晓慧一脸冷漠，无视了段艺璇渴望的眼神，却果断拉下了运动短裤。段艺璇吞咽着口中的律液，视线明目张胆停留在胡晓慧神秘的三角地带上。

最后一层布料被胡晓慧随意扒拉下，撩开段艺璇的上衣，胡晓慧一屁股坐了上去，在她扎实的腹肌上扭动腰身摩擦起来。听着胡晓慧微微的喘息声，段艺璇的双手不禁攀到了胡晓慧的腰上。

她都能在脑子里描摹出胡晓慧下体的形状，粗糙的毛发...段艺璇的胸部不规律起伏着，难忍地弓起双腿。胡晓慧的下身摩擦的都有些湿润了，不时还会撞到段艺璇快要完全勃起的肉棒。段艺璇现在好想要把自己的那根东西直接插到胡晓慧流着水的穴中。

按住段艺璇不安分的双手，胡晓慧趴在了她起伏的胸膛上，仰头伸出舌尖轻舔下颚。

"嗯..."

段艺璇忍不住轻颤一下，这样的胡晓慧很少见...

"想要吗？"

"要...咕噜..."

段艺璇咽了下口水，她的腺体已经张开了，浓郁的信息素充斥在鼻腔，就等着引诱到胡晓慧了。

"我才不给你呢。"

胡晓慧紧紧抓住了段艺璇的双手，从自己腰上掰开。段艺璇的表情突然变得惊恐。

张开双腿，胡晓慧温暖的阴唇细细地吻着段艺璇的那根宝贝，不听话的东西。

段艺璇挣扎着的双腿也没能阻止胡晓慧对自己的摧残。

肉棒探到湿润的小穴口，肉棒还没兴奋一下就又移出。

胡晓慧冷笑一声。

"你还真想让我伺候你啊？也行，你要是没进去前就射了你这一个月都不准碰我。"

"给我憋住。"

胡晓慧的膝盖顶起了段艺璇的那对脆弱的睾丸。

"啊...不要..."

段艺璇刹那就感到了传遍全身的酥麻，差点又一个没忍住，胡晓慧的语气是认真的，段艺璇现在不敢想一个月没有胡晓慧的日子她该怎么活啊。

胡晓慧的下体变本加厉在自己身上磨蹭着，段艺璇浑身都痒痒的，下身迟迟得不到满足的肉棒头部都憋得发紫了。从胡晓慧生殖腔流出的液体沾在上面，段艺璇整个人都红透了，她感到呼吸困难，身体里有一股暖流要冲出来了。

胡晓慧...你快停下来啊...我错了...呜呜呜...段艺璇要是说出来的话，胡晓慧说不定就原谅她了，可是段艺璇要面子的。

"段艺璇你这玩意儿还真硬啊。"

胡晓慧把手挪了上去，段艺璇心里一凉。

"晓慧..."

胡晓慧的手指头蠕动了起来，上下刺激着，变换下体位，胡晓慧的嘴巴一口含住了这根肉棒。撑起了要痉挛的身子，段艺璇难忍地抱住了胡晓慧的脑袋。

从嘴里抽出来的时候发出来一声"mua"，顶端的透明液体流下，分泌的速度也越来越快了。段艺璇好想射进去，她现在能想象到胡晓慧满脸沾满爱液的样子了，但是绝对不可以...

"啊..."

段艺璇放声娇喘着，也不管羞不羞耻的了，希望没有人看到自己这一副欲仙欲死的样子。

"啪嗒"

宁轲拿了瓶水就进了休息室，眼前的景象让她慌了神。胡晓慧前辈手上握着...

"前辈..."

宁轲与满脸绯红的段艺璇对上了眼。完蛋了...宁轲留给了段艺璇一个慌慌张张逃跑的背影。

段艺璇欲哭无泪了，她这样子以后还怎么见宁轲啊。

"宁轲长得真好看。"

胡晓慧也没想到宁轲会进来了，新来的还不懂规矩吧。

"晓慧...我错了...要坏掉了..."

段艺璇真的都快要哭出来了，小插曲并没有阻止胡晓慧手上的动作，抚摸着颤抖着的肉棒，胡晓慧一口咬住了段艺璇的阴囊，"唔"舌尖灵巧地爱抚着这个储存精液的地方。再这样下去段艺璇就要死了，炙热的暖流就要涌上。

"你知道错了啊？"

胡晓慧终于让段艺璇向她认错了，这个死没良心的东西。抬起脑袋，胡晓慧就看到段艺璇一脸色相盯着自己。

"...让我射吧！"

"你..."

段艺璇忍不住强行推倒了胡晓慧，急不可耐地把坏掉的肉棒蛮横插了进去。狭窄的生殖腔紧紧挤着自己，在温暖甬道的簇拥下段艺璇飞快抽插了几下。

"哈..."

顶着花心，段艺璇如释重负地射出了第一波，这样强x的话，她会被胡晓慧打死吧。段艺璇疯狂抽动着腰身，她现在满脑子就想把这些精华全都送进胡晓慧体内。接近疯癫状态的段艺璇，胡晓慧也有些吃惊，但也不会去阻止她。她的小柯基...好棒啊...

"啪啪啪"  
清脆的交合之声萦绕在胡晓慧耳边，"嗯...嗯...啊..."太快了...胡晓慧有些招架不住了，身下的长椅吱吱作响，小穴不知道吞吐了多少下肉棒，里面的液体溢了出来。

"晓慧...你要吃吗..."

段艺璇把刚抽出来湿哒哒的肉棒怼在了胡晓慧脸上。满脸羞涩的段艺璇用着分享好吃的食物的口吻。

"...很好吃的...嗯...快出来了...哈..."

段艺璇的双手快速在肉棒上攒动着。又一波的暖流冲出，白色浑浊液体喷洒在了胡晓慧脸上。

白色的精液在胡晓慧脸上的划过的纹路，助长了段艺璇的兽性。

"晓慧...呜呜...射歪了...没吃到吧..."

段艺璇的肉棒还没有颓败下来，依旧高耸着。

"你放心...我这里还有...这次一定可以吃到的..."

段艺璇这真是憋坏了，胡晓慧按住了段艺璇死顶她嗓子眼的命根子。唇齿的摩擦，每一次抽插带出的液体早已分不清是什么了。短短数十下后，段艺璇把肉棒停在了胡晓慧的喉咙口。

"啊..."

一声惬意的呻吟，段艺璇终于解脱了。这次的精液不多，胡晓慧还是吃了一嗓子腥。

"晓慧...我和宁轲真的没什么..."

疲软的肉棒抽了出来。段艺璇趴在了胡晓慧身上，舔舐着她脸上乱溅的液体。

"段艺璇儿..."

"嗯？"

"流出来了..."

简单收拾了下长椅上的残局，胡晓慧把段艺璇拎去洗了个干净。

"叫你不管好那里。"

"我错了嘛。"

段艺璇撒起了娇，经过这次她学乖了，不能操胡晓慧才是最憋屈的事。


End file.
